We Travel back into Time
by BlackJack15
Summary: Follow these teens and leader as they go back in time to not only witness but to participate in several different Greek wars and battles. Watch as they battle the city of Troy, Athens, Persians, and rage against the ones who had sent them back in time.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, or as normal as it can get when you are a half-blood. I was at school with my cousin. We were in math class. Because of us being half-bloods we never get a break even when we are at camp. While we were in class a man walked in I recognized him, it was Chiron our "teacher". He told our teacher that he needed me and my cousin Steven. When we got out of class I could tell something is going to happen. As he talked Steven started to slow down his walking then Chiron slowed down the speed of moving his wheelchair own the hall then I slowed down. Then all off a suddenly I slowed down and then a few seconds later everything slowed down. The clock moved slower, the kids walked slowed, and then time went back to normal.

"What just happened Chiron".

"Time slowed down".

"Yeah I think I could see that".

"What do you think could have caused this"?

"I have no clue but we better get moving".

We hoped in a cab and took it to Grand Central Station. When we got there we saw that there was a man standing there with a mask over his face. We got out of the cab. As soon as we stepped into the station time slowed down again. The huge clock stopped then it went backwards and it gained speed the station turned into a flash of lights but as it turned in to a flash of lights Annabeth, Percy, and Nico appeared right next to us in a flash of light the station moved faster but it was moving backwards. Then it stopped. The station was gone, everyone was gone except Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Steven, Chiron, and well me. All of us were in a daze. We all passed out on the ground. When I woke up Chiron was gone. I woke up the others, but Steven was hard to wake up. About 30 min later Chiron came back with a strange look on his face.

"I think we are in Greece".

"What"?

"Is it in ruins"?

"It is not in ruins".

We were all puzzled. Because one minute were in 2010 at Grand Central Station then the next minute were in Ancient Greece.

"How can we be in Greece".

"Well you know that man that we saw in the station"?

"Yeah"

"Well I think that he was Morpheus".

The mysterious man had been the god of sleep and we didn't notice. The school was the first sign but we didn't think anything of it. The station was our last stop for 2010, now we are in Ancient Greece with three other friends that appeared at the last second before we appeared here.

"Wait how did Percy, Annabeth, and Nico get here".

"I don't know".

"Percy why don't you tell us how you appeared at the station".

"Well I was at school when there was a flash of light and I was at the station".

"Okay, now you Annabeth".

"Well I was at camp making some new designs for buildings and like Percy I saw a flash of light and I was at the station".

"Okay 2 explanations out of 3"

"How about you Nico"?

"Well I was at a funeral ,which was the most often of things that I would do, when a huge flash of light had blinded me at first, then I was with you guys at the station".

"Well now we know that that we were summoned here for a reason".

"Wait if they were brought to the station by a flash of light then why did we go to the station"?

"Well Steven, it was this message that I received from the minor god Helios that I was to take you and Brenden to the station for a summons".

"Then why the station when we could meet him on Olympus"?

"He said that we couldn't meet at Olympus because it was none of the others gods business to know what he needed them for".

"Well what did he need us for"?

"Like I said, he never told me he just said meet me at Grand Central Station at noon".

"Well that still doesn't make any sense".

"Doesn't mater now I say we just keep moving".

"Good plan Brenden".

We all got up and followed Chiron. I was curious to where we were going but I didn't want to ask. We just walked and we could see mountains and hills as far as you could see. When we finally came to a stop it was for water. As we were walking we came across a field of olives. We were al hungry so we stopped for some olives. When we ate our fill we kept going and it was getting dark so we found a good place to rest for the night. Steven was first for look out. At midnight Steven woke me up so I was on look out. When day broke I woke everyone up so we could get going.

"Hey Chiron where are we going"?

"Well I think that we should go to Sparta I have a old friend there that can help us".

"O Right I forgot that you are like 1000 years old".

"So how long do you think it will take to get to Sparta from here, in fact where is here"?

"Well right now we are about 66 miles East of Sparta".

"Cant we just ride on your back I mean you can run about 10 miles every 30 seconds if you tried"?

"That is true but, wait I can carry all of you on my back".

"Hop on, we going to Sparta".

As we rode on Chiron's back everything was a flash of lights, just like the station. We rode for about 2 minutes when Chiron fell to the ground with us tumbling over him. We got up hurt but still alive. When we all got up we were surrounded by Spartan scouts. They had ambushed us. They have been following us since we first arrived in Greece.

"Who are you"?

"Quiet Steven".

"No! you be quiet Brenden".

"Enough fighting before I destroy you, your our captive".

"Μεταβείτε το κοράκων".

"Why did you just tell them to Go to the crows"?

"I don't know".

"Well I think you made them mad Steven".

"I realize that why do you think that they are starting to walk towards us".

"Good point".

"Stop where you are Spartans".

"Chiron what are you doing"?

"Bring us to Sparta I need to speak to Ανδρέας".

"Why should we bring you to Andreas".

" Because I am Χείρων trainer of heroes".

"Very well then, we will take you to Sparta".

It was hard walking to Sparta we had to climb mountains and scale walls. It had taken it out of us but the Spartans kept going like it was nothing. By the time we stopped for a break Chiron had to carry us on his back we were so wiped out. I wasn't even sure how Chiron made it past the walls we had to climb but his did. When we were about 5 miles away we could see the town, well it wasn't really a town more like the size of Queens. When we arrived the warriors were charged with little kids and each one of the warriors wives came out to see their husband. The amount of the warriors that had captured us was maybe about 20 men so it wasn't a huge crowd, or at least as big as a crowd that I have seen. The commander of the squad showed Chiron when Andreas was so we went with the kids.

"Here he is Chiron".

"Thank you".

"Wait before you go can you tell me what his name is"?

"My name is Αχιλλέας".

"Achilles just who I needed to talk to"?

"What is it that you need Chiron".

"How did you___"?

"Know your name, I make sure that who ever comes into Sparta that I know who they are".

"I see".

"Know what is it you need"?

"We need help getting back to our time".

"We"?

"Yes we, there is five others".

"Well I think I can___".

"Sir I have a message".

"Well what is it"?

"Its Helen sir she was kidnapped by the Trojans".

"How"?

"They have no clue how she didn't come to the morning meal so they went to go check on her but when they got to her room she was gone".

"Well then lets get ready".

"We will head out tomorrow".

"Yes sir, I will go get the soldiers ready".

"Good, go know".

"Yes sir".

"You do know I came here to see Andreas right"?

"Yes I know Chiron but he was found dead this morning, his throat was slit and the knife was still there it was a Trojan knife".

"So know we are going to attack Troy"?

"Yes and we could use your skill and the skill of the half bloods that you brought with".

"Very well I swear myself and the half bloods to the Spartan military".

"Good my servant will help you and the children that came with you to help you get settled".

"Their names are: Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Grace, Steven Doig, and Brenden Field, they are all great fighters".

"Good we could use anything that we can get even if they are well trained children".

While Chiron was gone me and Brenden were making friends. Annabeth and Percy were going around looking at the buildings. I think that Percy was just listening while she talked about the buildings. Nico of course, was at the graveyard. When we saw Chiron coming towards us with a sad look on his face like he was just told that his time had come.

"What is it Chiron"?

"Were going to war".

"You mean the Trojan war because were around that time period".

"Yes now go get every the others and prepare for tomorrow".

"Okay".

I went to go get Annabeth, Percy, and Nico because Steven was with me. When we got every one we got back to where we were staying at and got ready for bed. Tomorrow will sail to Troy.


	2. Chapter 2

When it was morning we all got up early to leave. All I had to do to get ready was to grab my weapons, eat, and help the soldiers get ready. Steven helped me. Nico was up all night, he is not tired at night. Annabeth and Percy had helped load the ships for battle. Chiron helped Achilles to get ready. Finally me and Steven meet the navel captain.

"So you are the captain"?

"Yes I am and may I ask who you are"?

"I am Brenden and this is Steven".

"Ah, he defiantly has a Greek name".

"What do you mean"?

"His name in Greek is Stephanos".

"Well is my name Greek"?

"No".

"What"!

"Ouch".

"Oh shut up Steven".

"You mean Stephanos".

"No I mean Steven".

"Why do you always have to ruin the fun"?

"Because its fun to mess with you".

"What ever".

"Hey don't fight right now we are going to war".

"Sorry captain".

"All right then lets get ready".

After arguing with Steven we kept helping him load the ships. Finally we got the ships ready so Steven and I went to go tell Chiron and the others that we were boarding the ships. Once we got all of them together we got on the ship. We waved by to the women and children and soon they were out of sight.

"I cant believe we are actually going to war"!

"Why do you sound so excited"?

"Because I can, do you have a problem with that Percy"?

"Yeah I kind of do".

"You know just because you fought in a "war" doesn't mean you have to ruin it for me or Brenden".

"Listen soon you will wish that you didn't want to go to war it is tiring, dangerous, and you could get killed so yeah I will ruin it"!

"Gees you don't have to get in my face about it".

"What ever".

"Hey Annabeth can you see if you can get Percy to calm down a little".

"Listen I know he made feel small for a moment but don't bring up the war, he still has nightmares about the battle with Kronos he still has nightmares about Silena dying there at the battle".

"That doesn't mean that he can tear into me about being excited to go to war".

"He was the same until those dreadful battles that took place, ever since then he has been stiff about anyone mentioning it".

"What ever just get on the ship we are about to leave".

Once the ships departed we sailed for a long time. We would sometimes go down when the warriors would row the ship and just watch. Percy would just sit on the deck and watch the ocean churn and would watch the landscape slowly turn into sky. Steven tried to avoid Percy as much as he could on the ship. While we were sailing we heard a very loud boom, by the time we found out where the noise came from a huge figure burst out of the ocean and roared a battle cry. I had no clue who it was but the Spartans sure knew who it was because the started to bombard him with javelins. I couldn't move because he was like nothing I had ever seen he had scars bigger than me on his face, a head bigger then the ship, and covered in armor made of thick seaweed. The javelins didn't have enough power to go all the way through his armor.

"Captain what is that"?

"That is the Titan of the Sea Oceanus".

"I've heard of him he commands all of the sea monsters".

"Correct now less talk more fighting".

"Yes sir".

"Percy I have an idea, Steven come over here"!

"What is it"?

"If Percy and me can rap the ocean around him do you think you could constraint lightning right in that spot"?

"Sure just get him nice and raped up".

"Right Percy come one"!

"Alright lets do this".

When we got him raped him in the ocean like ropes Steven struck the water ropes with lightning and as the lightning struck Oceanus started to sink in the ocean. When he was sinking he wasn't just sinking into the ocean he was sinking into a dark pit. Before we knew it Oceanus was gone, vanished in the dark pit.

"What was that, Steven did you____"

"Make him sink in a pit, that's right".

"How did you do that"?

"I think I know".

"Chiron can you tell us"?

"Yep, you see since he is the son of Zeus he has the powers of his father but not as powerful but he will learn them in time but apparently he learned how to send some one to the pits of Tartarus by striking them , it's the same with you also have your fathers power but you must learn them over time".

"Well how can he send a titan to Tartarus".

"It is difficult to really tell you how it happens".

"Okay then"?

"Who are you"?

"Well captain judging by how Percy and Brenden rapped Oceanus in a huge wave then that means that they are both sons of Poseidon and since I struck Oceanus with lightning I am a son of Zeus, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and finally Nico, he is the son of Hades".

"Then that means you are_____"

"Part god yep you got it".

"Ah ah ah ah all hail Steven son of Zeus, Brenden and Percy son of Poseidon, Nico son of Hades, and Annabeth daughter of Athena".

"Hey everybody get up I can see land".

"Really where"?

"Over to the east".

"Oh then it is just an island".

"Ok".

The hours passed by so we had nothing else to do but sit there and watch the day go by. The sun started to go down when they had brought food to the soldiers and us the food. When we finished we went back to watching the ocean turn a purplish yellow with the sun. Finally after one last hour the sun went down. During the night it was easier to hear the ocean churn. Half of us went to bed the others were either rowing, guarding, or just didn't want to go to seep. During the time I slept I had a dream. I was on a beach, but not like any other beach I had ever seen it had red sand instead of the normal tan color. It also had jagged rocks by the shore , and it was night but the person that I saw on the beach was covered in light. There was a man next to him but he was enveloped in darkness. They turned around and looked at me and said that we would die in war or die when we meet them in battle. Steven woke me up before the dream could go on it was dawn when he woke me up.

"What is it"?

"We are almost there we can see land, and by the looks of it the Spartans said that it is Troy".

"Great lets get ready".

"Wait I just remembered that we don't have armor".

"Relax Brenden remember that our armor is melted into our skin so when ever we want to we can activate the armor".

"Right I forgot about that".

"Hey guys were almost there".

Finally we reached the shore of Troy. We got out of the ship and got into our ranks. We started to walk in our ranks, by the time we could get in sight of the city we were bombarded with arrows. We crouched behind our shields. Finally the arrows stopped, we advanced onto the city. When I would see an archer I would take him down with my bow and arrow so one by one the archers fell. Then we finally reached the city but when we did the Trojan warriors rushed out and attacked. We started to hold them off. We backed off when Achilles came forward. Once he was in front the Trojans charged him, but one by one he would cut them down, by the time they stopped there was a pile of dead Trojans, with blood still coming out of their wounds. Just within a few minutes Achilles had taken down about 60 men. The field was all blood, slowly the Trojans went back to their city to regroup. Since Achilles was dipped in the river Styx he tires faster when in combat, but so does Steven, Percy, and of course me. He went to take a nap so five Spartans stood guard so they couldn't get to Achilles. We waited for them to come back out.

"When are they coming "?

"Don't know lets just hope that they come soon".

"Right".

"Hey speck of the gods here they come".

"Great".

We took them down way to fast. It was so easy to take them down. Achilles was still sleeping so Steven, Percy, and I ran up and all together we took down about 140 people easily. Percy collapsed on the ground so Steven dragged him back to our lines. It was just Steven and I out to fight

by our selves so we fought.

"How you doing"?

"Fine, you still here"?

"Hey someone has to watch your back".

"Well try and keep up".

"Don't have___"

"DUCK"!

Just as Steven said duck and pushed me to the ground a ax flew over my head and decapitated another Spartan.

"What was that"?

"I have no clue but that took out one of our men".

As I looked to where he was pointing I saw a Spartan laying on the ground with his head completely chopped off with his head a foot a way from his headless, lifeless, bloody corpse. Seeing that filled me with anger, that ax was meant to kill me but instead it kill a Spartan who was willing to die for Sparta but he was only a year older. The anger made me cut and slice faster then ever before, I took down the whole formation of Trojans. Once I saw what I had done I realized how tired I was then I passed out. All I could feel or hear was Steven talking with Chiron. Finally I woke up.

"What time is it"?

"It is midday you were out for only about two hours".

"Oh, here help me up".

"Well I can see that you are awake".

"Yes Achilles I guess you could say that".

"Good because we need you out on the battle field".

"Yes sir, as long as Steven is by my side'.

"Good".

"Let's go".

"Wait I need to take a quick swim".

"What, why"?

"I am a son of Poseidon I am better at fighting when I am moist".

"Very well, hurry up".

"Right I'll be right back".

I ran to the ocean for a quick dip. When I got there I willed myself to only get wet on my hands, it makes me swing my sword faster. When I got back I went into action. Steven told me to fling my hand like I was throwing my dagger. So I did, when I did water daggers formed in mid air and nailed my target dead on. I was confused how did he know to tell me that. I got over my confusion, so we fought wave after wave and I even got to try out my new power once in awhile.

"Hey Steven how you holding up"?

"Just fine".

The days went by fight after fight, our numbers slowly started to shrink and so did my power. One night during fighting I passed out as I was going to take down a warrior. I woke up a day later but when I woke up we were still fighting. Finally they stopped attacking so we ate and went to bed. While everyone else went to bed Steven and I got up and started to sneak around the camp. While we were "walking around" we could see a dim light coming from Achilles' tent. We walked carefully to the tent, as we were we started to hear voices and realized that it was Achilles and all of the commanders. We heard them talking about a huge wooden horse and how it will help us get in the city. That was the last thing either of us heard because a Spartan scout struck us on a pressure point that made us collapse. That was the end of that.


End file.
